


Crap. I'm in Love

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Coran are confused about Human mating rituals, Digital Painting, Established Relationship, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, Red is female, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yellow is male, i think Hunk called him boy in season 2 but i can't remember...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: Hunk turned around from Yellows leg to face Keith, only to blink in surprise."Is that my shirt?""...nooo..."Keith accidentally takes Hunk's shirt instead of his own one morning and can't understand why everyone is acting so weird.





	

Keith woke up with a yawn, eyes barely able to stay open as he blindly reached for his pants and boots, sitting up on the bed and fumbled for a shirt he took it on and fastened his belt around his waist before he yawned again and stumbled out from his and Hunk's shared room, body slightly sore from the early night's activities, Hunk was already up and awake, Keith was still slightly confused about how he hadn't woken up when Hunk left.

*

He entered the dinning room where Pidge and Lance sat and ate breakfast, Pidge tapping away on her computer. Keith yawned again as he walked inside, registrering the choked noise Lance made but not sure why, as the blue paladin started to pund his own fist against his chest tears in his eyes and slowly turning blue. Pidge's finger's stopped over the keyboard to just stare at Keith, who moved over to the doors to the kitchen and disappeared inside before he returned with a bowl of goo and slumped down in a chair yawning again before he started to eat.

  "So... what did you two do last night to make you wake up this late?" Pidge asked with a smirk placing her jaw in her hand.

  " _PIDGE!_ " Lance screeched no longer choking on the goo "I do **not** want to hear about my best buddy's and rivals sex life!" Pidge burst out laughing. Keith gave both of them a raised eyebrow in confusion as the green and blue paladin kept bickering, before he shrugged and continued to eat.

*

Keith were heading for the training deck when Allura and Shiro came walking towards him talking battle plans, Allura stopped mid-sentence when she caught sight of him.

  "Oh is this another human mating ritual thing?" she asked him, eyes sparkling, while Shiro choked on his own spit at her blunt question.

  "W-what?" Keith blurted out feeling his cheeks heat up at her stare.

  "Is it a way to lay claim? you human have a interesting way of showing it." Coran mused as he twirled his mustache

  "Don't worry Keith, i'm glad you are comfortable in showing your relationship." she patted him on the shoulder and beamed before she and Coran walked away forgetting about Shiro. Keith looked after the two of them with a lost expression before he turned to his older brother who gave him a sheepish smile.

  "What are they talking about?" he asked gesturing in the direction Allura and Coran disappeared in. Shiro sighed before he crossed his arms gesturing to Keith with his galra arm before he replied.

  "Are you aware you're wearing Hunk's shirt, and not your own?" Keith gave him the most confused look ever before he looked down at himself.

  "What are you talking about..." he trailed of as his face grew redder, his eyes landed on the big yellow shirt that hung around him like a tent, his belt made it billow over it before resting over his tights. Keith gave away a incoherent noise before he looked up at Shiro with wide eyes and face just as red as his lion. Shiro snorted at the sight before he raised one eyebrow.

  "Oh, i see, you two were doing the do yesterday." he smirked when Keith grew redder.

  "SHIRO!" Keith shouted voice pitched, only causing his brother to laugh, he ruffled Keith's hair.

  "If you're looking for him, Hunk's in Yellow's hangar." and with that Shiro left a very embarrassed brother in the now empty corridor.

*

Keith looked inside Yellow's hanger, Red rested on her side in one of the corners, close to the big doors that connected the hangers to each other, watching as the Yellow paladin worked on one of Yellows legs. The red lion looked up when she saw Keith and gave his mind a nudge, he nudged back before he moved over to Hunk.

  "What are you doing?" Keith asked, Hunk didn't turn a round as he concentrated on some wires.

  "I'm checking up on Yellow he got nicked by the ion-canon last fight and i'm making sure everything's as it's supposed to be, he's helping along as well, since i have no idea what most of these wires do, to be honest." Hunk was holding a strange looking monkey wrench in his right hand.

  "If there's something wrong you know how to fix it, you're the best engineer on this ship after all."

  "No i'm not, Coran knows these tools better than me and he knows the Altean technology better-"

  "But he's not the one who hijacked a lift and got a drill running in hostile territory to get to his lion." Keith pointed out cutting Hunk of. Hunk turned around from Yellow's leg to face Keith, only to blink in surprise.

 

Hunk heard how Red gave away a snort, how a robot could snort was beyond him and he heard Yellow laugh in his mind.

  "Yellow look's good on you." he said and smiled, before he closed the panel and put down the monkey wrench, and walked over to Keith placing his hands on Keith's warm red cheeks. "I don't mind if you keep it on."

  "The others seems to mind, i nearly choked Lance at breakfast" Keith states "and Allura and Coran went on about human mating rituals and claiming..." he blushes again and look away. Hunk blinks before he burst out laughing. resting his head on Keith's shoulder, body shaking from laughter.

  "You seem to have had a interesting morning." he chuckled.

  "Shut up." Keith mumbled as Hunk lifted his head again and smiled.

  "You're so cute." he said and kissed Keith on the lips making the red paladin grunt at being called cute before he sighed and gave in to the kiss, kissing back. They broke the kiss when Coran announced that lunch would be served.

  "Let's see what strange dish Coran cooked up today..." Keith grumbled as they headed out from the hanger. hearing the thud as Yellow lied down on the floor before Red moved over to lie next to the yellow lion.

Hunk looked at Keith as the red paladin walked some steps before him.

  "Crap. I'm in love all over again." Hunk muttered to himself as the looked at Keith.  the red paladin hummed and turned to look at him, Hunk only grinned. "I love you." he stated clearly, Keith faltered in his steps face exploding into a blush.

  "Y-You ca-can't just say _THAT_!" Keith stammered hiding his face in his hands, Hunk chuckled before he brought Keith into a hug.

  "Love you so much." Hunk continued kissing Keith on the cheek, the red paladin whined.

  "You're killing meeeee!"

  "Love you so so much." he turned Keith around to hug him better.

  "Love you too..." came muffled from his chest and Hunk laughed as he kissed Keith on the head.

**Author's Note:**

> Short text is short...


End file.
